


you and your words obsessed with your legacy

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I hate it, Insomnia, M/M, Night Terrors, Paralysis, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pretentious, Thanks for the memories, beautiful ship, i'M SAD, like very, oh look Hamilton references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, paralyzed in his bed, gets a visit.





	you and your words obsessed with your legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: hey  
> Me: what  
> Brain: let's write a fic about paralyzed Ouma  
> Me: stop torturing me???  
> Brain: nah man you can handle this  
> Me:  
> Brain: And also add Hamilton and Troy references  
> Me:...Fine.

Kokichi closes, then opens his eyes each day, like it was a daily chore. He already considers it a chore, after all, as he can't move. He doesn't know when the doctors will cure him of his paralyzation. The game haunts him with every turn of his head, everytime he tries to hold the remote but he just _can't,_ due to his nerves not working properly and not sending messages to his brain to tell his body to fucking _move._

The nurses accompany him, always by his side. They never leave him. He hardly speaks to them, considering it a difficult chore to do. Kokichi never takes his eyes off the ceiling. It was better to see a flat plane rather than the hydraulic press moving every single second, crushing him at any given moment. Everything he does is bland, boring, poisonous.

Is this what his life has become? A shallow body lying on a hospital bed, in his most hated television show ever? He was barely even moving now, and he lets his eyes drift to a close for another endless and sleepless nap. He takes naps like these. It doesn't fuel him with energy for the next hour. Rather, he does this so he can torture himself with everything he had done in the game.

He hates himself.

Kokichi opens his eyes again, slightly turning his head to see his nurse standing next to him. He blinks with half-lidded eyes, and silently greets the nurse with his eyes. He hates not moving. But maybe he deserves such a fate. He hears the nurse starting to speak, but he tunes her out and tries to focus on staring at the ceiling. He never listens. He hears the sound of the door closing, and he thinks _Finally, she's gone, she's-_

"Kokichi."

Kokichi does not freeze, literally. He freezes metaphorically, as the tracks of his mind comes to a halt. He can feel a tear slide down his cheek, but he can't _feel_ his arms. A finger swipes it away. It was gentle, delicate, and familiar. The drawl of his voice was enough to make Kokichi's mind get back to work again.

He can't turn his head to look at him, that was a pain, but he knows that it's Amami. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He tries and tries to at least make a noise, to at least notify that Kokichi's _here_ but he can't because somehow his voice-

"Kokichi, I know you're here with us." _Us._ Maybe he's with Kiibo. Someone touches his legs, but he does not react, as it's not connected to his brain anymore, like the rest of his body.

The touch was a lot more gentle, a lot more awkward. He knows it's Kiibo who was touching his leg. He knows it's Kiibo, the person he had taunted in the simulation. It's not like Kiibo did the same thing to him in the game.

"Kokichi, how are you?", Kiibo tries to start a coversation, but Kokichi thinks _What a shame._ How can he communicate with them if he can't utter the words from his throat?

It was a blast, to be with the people who he loved, even if he can't see them, he can still hear the low drawl and sultry voice of Rantaro's, or the awkward and much more reserved voice of Kiibo's. He lies there, waiting for them to finish, when he feels a hand reaching to his arms, and lifting him up. Strange. He had just noticed that he had been in that bed for god knows how long. He feels himself get propped in a wheelchair, and sees Kiibo in front of him. He still had those metallic blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, but it was more tame and straighter than before. Rantaro was paler, and had longer hair. Rantaro and Kiibo smile at him, and Kokichi tries to smile back.

They make their way through the building, with Kokichi listening to Rantaro and Kiibo exchange words, and ocassionaly asking if the shorter was alright (though he was taller than Kiibo now) and he would respond with a short nod, and continue to stare into the distance. He misses moving. He wants to kiss both of them, but he can't. He's stuck to this damn chair, stuck in a body that can't follow his brain. And he wishes to.

After a few hours with them, they go back to Kokichi's god-forsaken room. Kokichi looks at his bed with a blank look.

He didn't want to sleep there, alone again, every night plagued by memories of the simulation.

Kokichi thinks he grunts, as the others turn to him. Kiibo asks if he was okay, and Rantaro tries to carry him to bed. Kokichi shakes his head roughly, and he feels dizzy doing just that. He grunts when Rantaro lowers him to his bed gently. Then he misses his warmth. Tears flood his eyes as they try to leave, but they stop as they see him in distress.

They rush to his side, trying to comfort him, trying to make sure they take good care of him, trying to tell Kokichi that they love him so much. And Kokichi loves them too. He feels like a nineteen year old in his deathbed, after he gets shot with a man that he foolishly dueled with. He feels as if he was Philip Hamilton, an aspiring young poet that was doomed to death at a young age. He had never made past young adulthood. Kiibo was Eliza Shuyler Hamilton, a woman who was kind-hearted and forgiving and caring to everyone she meets. Then Kokichi sees Rantaro Amami as Alexander Hamilton. He did not break his heart the way Alexander did to Eliza, but the scar was still there.

And it was growing as he can see pieces of Rantaro's remaining sanity slipping, falling into the darkness. His eyes were nothing but emptiness, nothing but love.

Maybe he was Patroclus, the man who had been killed by Hector of Troy. And it was probable that Rantaro and Kiibo are both Achilles, the greatest warrior in the land, the lover of Patroclus, the indestructable, until Prince Paris shoots an arrow to his heel.

Kokichi makes them stay, trying to get used to sharing the very small bed with them, the way they snore, the way Kiibo's tendrils of hair cover his face, the way Rantaro cries in his sleep.

This must be his legacy, as Kokichi Ouma, former Ultimate Supreme Leader, doomed to a life as a prisoner in Team Danganronpa, with a paralyzed body, and with his two lovers sleeping beside him, sharing his suffering but in different ways.

But he knows he'll never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching them... BURN


End file.
